


The Memory Remains

by Huntress79



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Shuri Friendship, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 13:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/pseuds/Huntress79
Summary: HYDRA stole a lot from him, practically his whole life, but with Shuri’s help, Bucky recovers most of it, one memory at a time.





	The Memory Remains

**Author's Note:**

> written for [superhero_land](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/)’s challenge “Superhero Party”. Set at some point between the mid-credit scene in “Civil War” and Bucky’s first appearance in “Infinity War”. Enjoy!

*********************

Watching the kids from the nearby village play in the setting sun, splashing each other with water from the lake, Bucky couldn’t help but grin at their antics.

“What got you smiling, Bucky?” Shuri asked, coming over to the small table. “You found a memory, right?”

Bucky nodded. “I remembered a hot summer before the war, Steve and I were about 10, 11 years old. One day, my mom took us all over to Coney Island and its beach. And like the kids here, we spent almost all day in the water. One of my best memories,” he added, smiling.

*********************

The End

*********************


End file.
